Count Starsceam
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: This is a one-shot with a very special seeker and what happens when the sun sets and the stars come out to play...


As the stars twinkled in the silent cool night. As many were headed towards home or were home, a shadow with red eyes watched and waited for the opportunity. And finally, a perfect victim appeared. A bot that had one too many drinks at the pub staggered home. Unable to even walk in a straight line, kept bumbing into the walls of the buildings, lampposts and trashcans. And with an eventually fall onto his face. He kept walking in an aimless direction: tripping, walking and falling; with the shadow not to far off.  
A crunch rip throught the quiet night; the shadow froze and the drunken bot stopped and looked over his shoulder, nothing, no one or thing in sight. He shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and continued down the road. The shadow let out a quiet sign, his mistake almost cost him his dinner.  
The drunken bot stumbled to his left again but instead of hitting the wall, he went into the alley and fell on the ground with a clank. The shadow saw his opportunity. The shadow slipped out of hiding spot and ran towards the alley, not making a sound. He stopped at the alley's entrance and looked around the corner. He saw the drunken bot struggling to get to his feet. He smiled again and entered the alley.  
The drunken bot saw a shadow come over him and looked up, he saw a bot standing at the entrance of the alley, and started walking towards him. He called out to the bot.  
"Hey, do you think you can help me? It seems I got myself in a little problem" he said with a stupid drunk grin on his face.  
The bot reached him and the drunken realized 3 things: he was wearing some type of black cape, had odd-shaped wings, even though he appeared to look like a seeker and that he had 2 red eyes. He raised his hand towards the stranger. It seemed that the caped-bit hesitated, trying to decide if he should help him. But finally, the caped-bot took his hand and easily lifted him to his feet.  
"Hey, thanks" the drunk said and grinned. But his grin disapeared when he saw that the bot still had his hand and was slightly smiling.  
"Uh...something wrong?" he asked  
The bot smiled turned into a large grin, revealing his pointed fangs. The drunken bot eyes went wide wide and his face lost its drunk rosy color as he realized who his helpful caped-stranger was. The drunked bot stepped back and tried to pull his hand free as he started to scream and yell for help.  
"Nice night, isn't it?" asked the bot throguht he screams "Its on nights like this that make me want a bite to drink"  
He letted go the drunken bit's hand, who fell backwards onto his ass with a hard clank. Before he could understand what was going on, he saw the red-eyed monster ran towards him without a sounds and the last thing he saw, were 2 red eyes buring bright.  
As the red-eyed bot enjoyed his meal, he could hear sounds all around him. Bots woken out of their peaceful slumberinbg by the screams. He could hear several windows open and grumbling from a few, bots wanting to see who had disturbed the, The grumbling stop insteadlu as a high and lod shriel from one window lit the ngith in sound. The shriek was followed by yelling for "call security" and "Oh my god, its the god damn vampire!"  
It was only when the screaming of sirens filled the air that the 'vampire' atopped. He stood up, wiped his mouth and chin, licked his fingers and walked down the alley.  
"Quick, someone, don't let that thing get away!"  
"You do it then Mr. Macho, cause I'm not messing with tht thing!"  
"Someone, check to see if he's still alive!"  
Suddenly, bright lights filled the alley and a voice boomed.  
"Vampire" it boomed "Stop in the name of Cybertron's secor security squad and justice"  
He turned and saw a figure standing in the light and smiled.  
"Sorry" he repiled "but I'm afraid I can't. I'm too busy right now at the moment but maybe another time"  
And with that, the shadow ran, jumped and disappeared before they could react.  
As officers pasted the figure in the light; securing the scene, checking the victim and asking eyewitnesses. He growled and bared his teeth. His eyes flashing with anger  
"One day" he hissed angrily "one day, you will lose"

Several blocks down, the caped bot was walking and humming a cheerful tune and whispered  
"Yes, one day, I will lose but...tonight is not that night"  
He stopped and looked up, seeing the stars twinkling bright and the moon shining even brighter, he smiled and said into the night as he disappeared into the shadows.  
"What a wonderful night it is tonight. Its on nights like like these that make me want to get a bite to drink"


End file.
